Artistic Perception
by AngelFlyAway13
Summary: Nico is diagnosed with xeroderma pigmentosum and Rachel is falling. For him. "Nico, it's so hot!" "No, it's not." "I'll just open the windows." "No! Don't do that." "Why not?" "Um..." "Nico, what are you hiding?" AU. Original story.
1. Chapter 1

Artistic Perception

Chapter 1

**(1.1)**

Nico's POV

There are a lot things I hate about this world. Number one is the fact people who think they're so unlucky because something bad happened to them. Kids are so ungrateful these days, complaining about how school is so annoying and stuff like that. Well, guess what? I can't even _go_ to school, not allowed to anyway. Then, there's the sibling problem. Most boys want their elder sister dead. At least you still have one. I just want mine alive. I can't even visit her for months.

Next is complaining about how your moms are so overprotective and they don't understand how you feel so you go all the rebel because of them. Like I said, at least you still have one. Another is the relationship situation, moaning and crying about how he or she broke your heart. You're lucky you're even attractive enough to have someone like you.

Me? Well, let's just say that I'm not exactly what girls call attractive.

Finally, the thing that I hate the most is this: people exaggerating about how much how they want to die over a simple, teeny tiny problem.

Thinking of doing suicide? Go ahead. Cut yourself and shoot yourself to death but you won't ever rest in peace. You are never going to have a taste of Heaven. What you all want is to die. What I _want_ and _need_ is to live. Because in a matter of years (or months, even days), I won't be here moaning about how cruel the world is for not giving me what I want the most. I'll be watching time pass by without me in it. And I don't even have to kill myself to do it.

**(1.2)**

My skin itched as the sunlight couldn't pass through the think woolen curtains. I gulped, eyeing the radiation from the tempting light beaming from the glass windows. Goods gods, I thought helplessly. I just want to feel it, even just a little. I don't care if it burns my arms and my entire body. I know that I'll love it anyway.

I heard a knock from the door. "Come in," I croaked, my lips dry. It was Percy, with Annabeth of course. "Woah," he said, "Nico, don't burn yourself with the heat. Turn on the fan."

I wiped the sweat from my forehead and shook my head. "Don't, Perce. Just . . . just turn it off."

He rolled his sleeves up and wrapped his arm around Annabeth's waist. "Nico, we're going to a movie, wanna come?"

He always invited me outside my house, even though I couldn't go outside even when I wanted to. Percy was my bestfriend _and_ my cousin. I hesitated, "You know I want to bu-"

"Then, come on," he urged. "Go with us. Wear your hat, put your jacket on and you're good to go. You'll be fine, Nico. We'll use my car, anyway."

I sighed and buried my hands inside my pockets. "Fine."

He grinned. "We'll wait for you here."

Annabeth grabbed my arm before I could walk away. "It'll be fun, Nico. Trust me," she smiled, proving to me once again that she's the best girlfriend for Percy. Now, I'm wondering who my girlfriend would be, if I ever find her, if she'll ever understand, if she'll ever know, if she'll ever accept it, if she'll ever truly love me.

**(1.3)**

"I'll go buy the popcorn," Percy said to the both of us after we bought our tickets to the movie, "Clash of the Titans." Annabeth and I stood there in awkward silence until she broke it. "Nico? Are you okay? You look a little pale. I mean, paler than usual."

I nodded nonchalantly and looked at her mournfully. "Annabeth, what would you do if you were me?"

She looked surprised at the question but she quickly recovered, clearing her throat. I waited for her to answer but she didn't say anything until we were in our seats, watching the introduction. She whispered, "I honestly don't know, Nico. I never thought about me not being . . ."

"Normal," I finished her sentence. She nodded, avoiding my eyes. "Me neither. I never thought of the possibility of me _being_ normal."

"Normal is boring, believe me," she said playfully.

"Normal is all I want to be," I replied, tossing a handful of butter popcorn in my mouth.

**(1.4)**

When the movie was over, I told Percy to go without me. Now, I'm in some weird Paint shop with people chattering and staring at the Gallery with colorful paintings hanging in a straight pattern. I stared at the painting of the Parthenon in the City of Athens in Greece. A perfect painting replica, I thought. The peach walls were flawless and the structure was exactly as it should be. This is the best painting of the bunch.

"So you like that one, huh?" a girl with pink hair said to me. Her teeth were so white, it almost blinded me. "The artist is at the painting room near the vases. You can go talk to her; she appreciates people admiring her work."

I searched for the so-called painting room and opened the door and suddenly, a girl with dark red hair splashed yellow paint on my face and body. "What the heck?" I shouted, paint stuck on my eyelids.

The girl yelped and brought me inside. I opened my eyes and saw that she was washing a white cloth on the sink and then soaked it on my leather jacket. She blushed when I intently stared at her. She was pretty with a cute, petite figure. Her green eyes held me in place. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to. I swear," she stammered, biting her lip nervously. I stopped her shaking hands and threw away the cloth.

"It's fine. It's just a jacket. No big deal."

"Really?" she breathed, her green eyes shining.

I nodded and she sighed with relief. "Man, I thought you were angry at me. Thank God you weren't. I was just off the phone with my dad-Um, never mind. Sorry."

"No, what is it?"

"It's a long story."

"It's still early."

She didn't reply. I looked around the room and saw dozens of painting materials. There were paintbrushes with paint dripping from its edge, paint with a variety of colors, canvases that are small and large, and pointed pencils. From the corner of my eye, I saw a sketch of the same painting of the Parthenon outside.

I pointed at it and asked her. "Is that yours?"

She nodded with a proud smile. "Yup. That's mine."

"Cool," I said grinning. "I like your painting."

"Thanks," she paused. "We haven't introduced each other yet. I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Nice to meet you."

"Nico Di Angelo. Same to you . . . RED."

She laughed and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards her canvas. I swear, when she touched my hand the second time, I felt like sparks went through my body.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico's POV (1.5)

The only girl I ever talked to until now was Thalia Grace. Of course I talked to Annabeth too but she was like a sister to me, you know? Not the one you sneak up with before daybreak to watch the sunrise. Thalia was kind of like me in some way. She wears all black, even if it's really hot. She listens to rock music even though she's a girl. She likes gore movies even though Annabeth would usually just cover her eyes and bury her face into Percy's chest.

And Thalia hates the world for whining over simple problems.

My friends (if I really have any) say that it's like we're cousins or siblings because we somehow look alike and think alike, too. And we have the same emo-like personality. Others say that it's like we're a couple because we have common interests so we'll be perfect for each other (like that'll ever happen).

But in all honestly, I just think we're simply friends. Okay, so the best of friends. Who else can I talk to about Black Veil Brides and their awesome screechy music? You know, the first I do in the morning after I wake up is listen to her iPod playlist and sing in the shower, thanking God that I have her as a friend.

Now, I'm sitting on a chair, holding a paintbrush with blue paint dripping from it. I shakily brushed the canvas with the tip of the paintbrush and sighed. _Shit, this is so gadsdamned ridiculous_, I thought. See, the thing is, Rachel is teaching me how to paint, no matter how impossible it is.

"Rachel," I laughed, "this-this isn't working. It's stupid. I'm never going to learn how to paint. It's not my style."

"Oh come on, don't give up," she urged, "it's not that hard once you've set your heart to it."

"See, that's the thing, I don't _have_ a heart."

She gave me a look and I chuckled. "Oh pish-posh, you're just saying that because you want to tease me but it's not working, emo dude-"

"Emo dude?"

"-and you know why? Because you have a talent and you have me as teacher."

"Well, you're a pretty bad teacher if you ask me."

She fumed and slapped my hand again, only harder this time. She crossed her arms and glared at me. I laughed and continued working on my canvas. You might think that we're working on this for a week but guess what? We've only known each other for five days and she's been trying to teach me how to paint ever since."

"Ah, Nico!"

"What?"

"You spread paint all over the canvas."

"Oh shit."

She stifled a giggle and grabbed the paintbrush from me. I stood up and she took over. I looked around the room and for the first time since I've visited, I saw a SLR camera. You know, the ones that real photographers use? "Hey, Rachel, is that you camera?"

She looked at it and nodded. "Yeah. Do you want to borrow it?"

"Yeah. I just want to try using it."

"Sure. Go ahead. Feel free to use it."

I grabbed it from the wooden table and tried to take pictures with it. My dad was a photographer, he's in France right now taking picture of Italian Vogue models. He's pretty popular, I guess. He used to teach me how to take good pictures from his camera. We would take walks in the back garden at night and take pictures of cyclamens and tulips.

I took a picture of the room then looked at Rachel and smiled. She's pretty with her hair tied back in a loose bun and her face smiling with a constellation of freckles. She was concentrating so much on my painting that she didn't notice me until I pressed the shutter.

Her head shot up and I grinned. "What?" I asked innocently.

"Did you take a picture of me?"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"We're not playing this game, Nico. It's still my camera."

I shrugged. "I have plenty at home. I'll just bring it tomorrow."

She smiled a bit. "You're coming tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I mean, you're fun to hang out with."

She laughed softly. "You are, too."

My cellphone rang. It was Thalia.

"Yo, Thals. What's up?"

"Where are you?"

"Um," I hesitated, "at the mall. Why?"

"At the mall? Who's with you?"

I looked at Rachel. She was subconsciously fiddling with her fingers.

"With my friend, Rachel."

"Rachel? You never told me you had another friend that's a girl."

"Yeah, well, you've been busy lately, you know? We never have enough time to talk anymore."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Say, why don't we spend time tomorrow? At your house? Let's watch this movie, 127 Hours."

I sheepishly rubbed my neck. "Geez, I'd love to, Thalia but I have plans tomorrow."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

And she hung up. I stared at Rachel and she stared at me. And I couldn't even recall my conversation with Thalia.

(1.6)

"Hey, Perce," I said, "Do me a favor."

He opened the car door. "Where to, kiddo?"

"Central Park."

"You're kidding, right?" he said, disbelieving.

I shook my head. "Nope. Not kidding."

"No wonder why it's like you're wearing winter clothes."

I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing a long-sleeved black t-shirt, a biker jacket, thick denim pants and black leather boots. I was carrying my camera on my neck.

Percy started the engine and drove down to Central Park. He handed me my black cap with a skull as a design. "Don't forget your hat, Nico."

"Thanks, Percy."

"So, why Central Park? That's like the hottest place in the city."

"A friend."

"Girlfriend?"

I blushed. "Seriously, Percy? She's a girl and she's my friend."

He laughed. "No need to get all defensive. But Nico, what about Thalia?"

"What _about _Thalia?" I asked back, scrunching my eyebrows, confused.

"You know . . . shit, Nico, you're dense."

"Am not!"

"Thalia's-"

"Here!"

"What?"

He parked the car and let me off. I saw Rachel crouching over a flower I don't recognize. She didn't notice me so I covered her eyes from behind, earning a small yelp from her. "Nico!" she hissed.

I laughed and tickled her. Until she laughed like a maniac that most of the people passing by were staring at us. Until my hands felt like thunderbolts every time I touched her skin. Until I finally realized that I was under the sun, exposed and burning, for the first time in my life. Until I realized that the reason I was here was because _she_ is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! Here is the third chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Nico's POV **(1.6)**

"Hey, let me take pictures of you," Rachel beamed, her eyes wide.

I arched an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because you took a picture of me so I also want to take a picture of you. It's only fair."

"Maybe later. For now, let's take candid shots."

"What's that?" she asked.

I groaned. "Oh come on! Weren't you listening? It's-"

She smiled. I smiled too, amused that she's actually teasing me.

"Yeah, sure, Rachel. Just joke around with me and I'll never teach you photography again."

She laughed. "It's just a joke. It's because you're such an emo."

I quickly snapped a picture of her and ran away. She yelled at me and I laughed. "You bastard, Nico! That is _so_ unfair, you know that?"

I grinned cheekily. "Your fault!"

She growled and took shot of me while running but judging from how inexperienced she is, it's going to be blurred. I stopped running and snatched the camera away from her. I laughed mockingly. "It's so blurred, Rachel! What the heck is this?"

"Don't laugh at me! It's not like I'm a professional or anything and we were running."

I smirked at her and gave the camera back. She scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Let's go take some candid shots."

And I left her there, not looking back, not wanting to, because if I do, then my heart will break because secretly, I know she'd smile. And that smile would be more beautiful than the sun itself. And I always thought the sun was the most beautiful thing on earth.

I took a picture of a father carrying his son on his shoulders, then a family having a small picnic. Finally, a young couple holding hands, smiling with no absolute care in the world. Thalia and I were like that, too. But we weren't holding hands like that (that would just be plain weird), I'd just wrap my arm around her shoulders while listening to Michael Jackson, our idol.

I came back to Rachel and she proudly showed her pictures . . . of me.

"Shit! You took pictures of me? Why?"

She shrugged. "Because you're nice to look at. I might even paint a portrait of you," she giggled.

I smiled a bit. "Yeah right. I'm not nice to look at. Not cute, not handsome and definitely not hot."

_If you just know the real me then you would never say that. Ever,_ I thought.

She caressed my cheek and my breath hitched. "You're beautiful, Nico. You're the most beautiful person I've ever known," she whispered.

And then small droplets fell from the sky. Until it heavily poured on us. But neither of us moved. I was frozen in place because I felt my heart beating faster than lightning striking the sky. She thinks I'm beautiful even though she's here, glowing in the rain, soaked with water, her green eyes shimmering like the moonlight. And I immediately thought that she's the most beautiful person I've ever seen, inside and out. More beautiful than the whole sun.

~.~.~.~.~.~

I was drying my hair with a pink towel. A freaking pink towel. Rachel and I stayed under the rain, staying at each other like we'll never see each other again. But then we heard lightning from a distance and we immediately bolted, laughing like complete idiots. Now, we're in her room or in her case, her oversized attic. She's in the bathroom changing. I, on the other hand, am shirtless but had a pink towel draped across my shoulders.

I couldn't let her see my blisters, the red marks on my skin. She'll freak out and never talk to me again and I don't want that. Because . . . because . . . I . . . I . . .

"You okay, Nico?" Rachel asked me in her new clothes and wet hair. She was wearing brown shorts and a blue tank top.

"Yeah," I replied quickly, covering myself. She just stared at me.

"What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just . . . confused."

"Confused about what?"

"You."

Now, _I'm_ confused. "What? Me?"

She scratched her head, smoothening her red locks. "Yeah. I mean, you're confusing. Sometimes you're fun and lively; happy. But sometimes or most of the time, you're so sad, lonely and angry. And I don't know why. Because you're so . . . distant and you're always running away. I just – I just want to actually _know_ you because I _don't_ know you!"

I smiled a bit. She was babbling like crazy. "You do know me."

She snorted. "Yeah, sure. I know your name. Heck, I don't even know your favorite color."

"There's not much to know."

"Well, I _want_ to know."

"You don't have to know."

She crossed her arms stubbornly. "Again, I _want_ to."

"Why can't you just give it up?" I snarled, clenching my fist.

She took a step back with her eyes wide, her mouth agape. She shook her head, scoffing. She turned away and walked out of her room, leaving me with no turning back. When she didn't return, o felt a pang in my chest, regretting what I said. It's not that I don't want her to know me, I want that desperately. But I can't let her know me. She won't understand. She'll run away like I always did, before I met her.

Because when I'm with her, I feel normal. Like this disease doesn't even exist. Only me.

And no one, not even Thalia has made me feel that way.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Remember to review my other story, Ghostly Pleasure. It's original, promise. Review, okay?<strong>


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE SORRY

**Author's Note: **

**Okay. I know that you guys are probably pissed at me for writing an author's note instead of writing a chapter but I just have to do this. Guys, I'm sorry but I'm not gonna write the next chapter or any chapter for that matter for another month, or more. Probably more. Yeah. AND BEFORE YOU GUYS KILL ME (which is honestly exaggerated by authors and I just don't get why but I'm still doing it anyway), I'm going to tell you guys the reason. **

**Okay. (I'm saying okay too much). Here are the reasons (believe me, they are reasons, not excuses): **

**STUDIES - I know, I know. The all popular excuse. But seriously, I **_**need**_** to study. My mom is finally proud of me. I finally have a grade in math. It takes a lot of effort for me to do that. And I actually wrote on the day of the exams. **

**LOVE – It's not the way you think. When I say love then I mean **_**love**_**. What does it mean? Why does it matter? That's my question. AND I CAN'T ANSWER IT! My friend just questioned my belief in love. And it's been bothering me. I mean, how can I write a romance fanfic if I don't know what romance means?**

**MY WRITING STYLE – My writing style is far from perfect. Far from GREAT. When I started to write for the third chapter, I just couldn't do it without struggling. I reread it and I didn't like it at all. And I couldn't type it to post the chapter up. I just couldn't. So I made a promise to myself that I won't write any PJO fanfic until I get better. I'm sorry guys. **

**So that's it. I hope you'll understand. You'll read the next chapter next year. But I'll probably rewrite it. I am SO sorry. But I have to do this. **


	5. FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys. I understand that I have a lot of explaining to do. The reason why I haven'tupdated in like forever is because I forgot my password a long time and I didn't exactly have time to write, anyway. Honestly, it's really hard coping with school because I'm already a junior.

I won't here in fanfiction anymore. But don't fret because I'm still writing, if you wanted to know. I'm still gonna post some stories when I actually have time to write them. The thing is that I won't post them here.

Ever heard of Wattpad? I'm sure you did, or if you didn't, I suggest you google that because you're seriously missing out. I'm gonna post my ORIGINAL stories there. It's time that I move on from fanfictions and actually start writing as a career.

Please do visit my Wattpad: AngelFlyAway13

If I get enough fans, I'll post my stories. C'mon guys. This is my final plea. As a fellow writer, you know what I'm going through and how much this means to me. Before I bid my goodbye, do this for me, as a fellow writer and reader.

Remember guys. AngelFlyAway13

If I win the Watty Awards, my book might even get published. So please help me. Tell your friends, your family, your fellow book lovers and writers. This would mean the world to me. So please.

Wattpad: AngelFlyAway13

Thank you.


End file.
